


Benrey Gives Gordon a Prostate Exam

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Prostate Exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Gordon's prostate starts squirming during a spicy expenditure, Benrey's is gives education!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Dr.Coomer/Netzach
Comments: 60
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	Benrey Gives Gordon a Prostate Exam

It had been a long day. Made longer yet, by all the tense action that happened that I'm Not gonna talk about! Because you're not here for that, and I'm not here to fuck around, unlike other characters. Regardless, all the Tension from the day made it a bit difficult for Benrey and Gordon to get some sleep. So they began kissing, hoping the other would die of bloodloss, which is the gayer way of saying you want to alleviate with some Hot Action, and things were taking a steamy turn.

"Don't you think it's better we Mosey somewhere else for some Sausage action?" Gordon murmured to Benrey playfully, as Breney used teasingly slow yet light strokes of his fingers to draw what Gordon Knew clearly was the shittest tic tac toe board known to man, right below his navel. What a tease-- any creature with a modicum of Taste would know you don't even play tic tac toe with that, you just get right to the fucking. "Interrupting the sleep of anyone else would be rude, especially after today."

Benrey remained quiet, registering all of that into his mind-- he wants to replay everything once he's lonely. "The room three Hallways over," Benrey said, lifting himself up to fix himself up to look passable enough that he looked moreso disheveled over someone who was about to Engage is Wrestling, to which Gordon hastily followed suit, not managing to look quite as professional as Bren. Their walk to the pathetic room was more silent, but what was there to say to each other? Scrimbple, Sexy cheese online hair spring [killed, This video is sponsored by Skillshare? Let the anticipation grow, until they're free to ravage each other senselessly.

At first, that's what they do, once they finally Reach Seclusion. Benny and Gordon Grind against each other, like a skateboard to a rail (Tony Hawk), as they kiss and try to get their cumbersome clothes off. Easier said than done, seeing as Benergy kept Gordon pinned against the slimey wall. And then, the egg of a tragedy began to Hatch, and it was inside The Court. "Hey, Benrey?" Gordon asked his beloved Bimgo, a bit nervous. And Normally, Benrey would take that as Gordon asking for him to get right into the main course, to get stuffed with his Bonery, and to truly feel alive. 

"javac: invalid flag: C:\Users\BENREY\Documents\semen.cpp  
Usage: javac <options> <source files>  
use -help for a list of possible options", Benery Said. Of course, he wants to hear Gordon beg to get Stuffed like the Turkey on Thanksgiving, and Turn his ass into a Five Star Dish. 

"-help,"

"Input issue." god, here it Comes, he's gonna Beg for the Ass Blasting of a Life TIme.

"I... I feel something Squriming arund in my ass... Did you put something in there?"

Benery froze, and Forcibly, he had to Gain Assistance from Task Manager And his Copy of Mary Kate and Ashley Liscensed to Drive (Sometimes you need Terrors like that for assistance), in order to better deal with the Issue. Humans held such error Issues? How... how is that possiible? "Gordon are you sure? I have never done Such A Thing and you know that." And if it is true then... No, no the implications of revealing his darkest, most tragic secret.

"I am sure, Franklin. My ass is fucked up. I'm experiencing ass pain." 

Neither really knew what to say. I just lied: Benry knew what to say, but it caused him more Pain than Gorrdon's Flat ass.

"G,gordon..." Benrey finally Spoke, thinkinig about the right way to word such... such a sensitive topic about himself. He opened his mouth, before shutting it when realized that the weight of words he wished for would all but fail him. Finally--

"Gordon, I have a PHD in Assology. I can help you, Gordon. You and your wonderful little Prostate."

First, the look in Gordon's eyes is an understandable pain. Fear, confusion, he just wants to understand, _I thought... I thought you Had a Half Life PHD with me? We were in that together... Bonrey...._ And with that depressing thought, it is the resignation of it all that finally hits him, Benry Lied. He Lied for the sake of Covering the Act of Sith, and to Gain Sith's favour so the Boys could go at it once more. But now, that hardly mattered. Gordon needed his Ass Examined NOW! And Gordon whipped off his Pants and threw them In the Temporal Volcano of Convenience. 

"Benery... Examine me, like you always have. Examine me, the way we examined that Yield Signs gave drivers the least amount of Boners." Gordon begged. Yes... For the sake of his friend, Benery had to do what he could. Backing up, Benery Launched himself Directly intko Gordon's Ass at record pace-- 90 Benry's an hour. Gordon, of course, Moaned like a Ghost. Scary, Benrey thought, and he buried himself deeper to feel safe. Alright, so let's find his prostate, Benry decided! Should be pretty easy, oh there it goes, all black and oozing and--

oh.

Oh no. No, no no no, that couldn't be True. No, you're supposed to be Dead. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! Benery Ejected himself in Riot Gear, trying his best to not Show Fear. But Gordon, linked up to the 5G Network, he knew of the truth no matter what

死んでが |  |   
---|---|---  
良かったんじ  
  
(Oh wooooow, A Table! You think your Table will do anything? Fuck off. I tried That Shit in the Siege of Sevestapol and Rascal Vanished along with the Sandiwch.)

"Gordon, remain here," Benrey ordered, and he was shaking, he was shaking so fucking much and the floor is shaking the walls are shaking, you can breathe in the shake and you just lose the control. Though a part of him feels guilt for leaving Gordon without pants sense He tossed them into The Temporal Volcano of Convienience, he Must hurrey.... Fuck, fuck fuck fuck he has to Zoop, This can't be Real.

 **(** _"Denial is the first Stage of Moving on. Of one's metamorphosis into their true self. But you still, still must make the steps towards that change."_

-Me)

* * *

There is Skin.

And There's more Skin.

Skin upon Skin. Layers that I remember. One must think, is dirt the Skin of the earth? Am I a monster for consuming dirt? Will I ever bear witness to the screams of Mother earth as I Slosh around on Her Flesh called mud? Heavens knows I bring her enough pain as is, and even with my best efforts, my apologies are never enough. Do I embrace the role of bringing Pain? Do I even deserve to be Considered a creature?

The Skin we bear witness to now is the Skin of Dr. Coomer. And His balls sure are slapping! Slap Slap slap, those fat nuts are Just slapping against Netzach's flat ass. No one Really knows why he's here, but When Dr. Coomer offered his Big, Fat Cums to Netzach when he found him, Netzaach hardly hesitated to say yes. Who Could resist The Fat, Juicey CUms?

Dr. Coomer leans into Netzach's Ear, and with nothing to say, Coomer rips it off, like a dog Visciously Eating Kibble. It Crinkles, and drifts down. "You are hollow," Sir PHD of the Cums states, and Netzach just pants out in agreement. "You," Netzach finally speaks up, "You're one to talk. Do you think Semen can fill the empty void in your heartt?" And he bites down on his lip, in some feeble attempt to silence himself. Netzach's lip shatters like Glass, and Coomer pulls out the Shards of his Lip using nothing but his Teeth.

Dr. Coomer bites off his own Finger. There is no meat inside-- it is Simply a Shell. There's no Blood, no pain. But his body-- Tentacles shoot out, and re-attach his Limbs, but they Accidently give Coomer a Traffic Violation! Shit, at this rate, Netzach would be topping him, with aall the tickets he's earned thus far. A Criminal owning the legal System, is there a better horny? Well, there WAS the Eefile tower, but some people chose not to be gourd farmers, and others Name Seven Spices of the Warf Roach. Is he a husk too?

Yes. The husk squirms, and Netzach cracks open his head. But his head contains nothing, and his shitty Tie can't recco,emct. But with Coomer's Kiss, Moths fly out. "Dust," He beckons. "You let yourself become naught but Dust."

"Wh--" Netzach's question is cut off by Benrey Busting Into the r

**HEY EVERYBODY! I Wrote Half of this while On 5 hours of sleep (That's like 2 hours if Your Sleep Scheduled is Fucked up by the way), and I've resumed Writing right after I've awoke, but I wanna take a Quick Ad Break to go through my Top 1 Fictional Robots that I just wouldn't Fuck.**

  1. **Number 7! Thermal EX! All it does Is Explode and while That's Usually turn me oon**
  2. **3\. My refridgerator. You're Like family To Me, my sweet Fridge. I'll help you find A man you Deserve.**
  3. **THANKS FOR READING!!!! Back to Our Christian Home Video :pray:**



* * *

oom. This Startled Netzach So Badly his Dick Fell off. "COOMER! WHSAT THE FUCK!" Netzach Yells, as he teleports? And with one Chop to Coomer's Pelvis, he Steals Coomer's Cock and Balls. Rushing to the Medical cabinet, Netzach rummages around that Swamp, until he Retrives a Stapler. Ca-ching, Ca Ching-- Coomer's Big Fat Cums belong to Netzach's now.

"No, no Netzach You're going to far," Doomer gets up and paces over to him, trying to get the Stapler. Alas, Netzach is Taller, so he simply Eats the Sapler. "And you havent'? Never once within our Eldritch horror Sexy Times?" Netzach Acuses, as his Body parts are tied together once more, forced as a reminder that He Must assume the appearance of a Human. No one can know His Truths. Not even our Good friend Gnomesly. 

"Netzach, I never have, you know how things are--"

"Coomer, I can't fucking stand you anymore," Netzach said, in a rare moment of Anger. "I'm heading back to Yesod-- he at least lets me ""suck"" his ""Intestines"" out through his penis!" Netzach then stormed out of That Plane of Reality, leaving the heavy air to be hung around Coomer's neck. It's coil suffocated he and his nonexistant fat cums, until finally--

"Benrey... would you..."

"Silence is Golden, but your Actions are Paste." Bernfy says, and he transforms into Car as best as he can. "I need your help." Benrey opened his door, and Coomer walked in. "Gordon.... Gordon he, he has the Roosevelt Parasite inside of him." And he was Sweated, oh man, he Was Sweating dude !

Coomer's face became Paler than his Long Gone Cums, whipping out a pair of his professional fisting gloves regardless. "Not, not the one that takes control of your Prostate, the one that destroy's its host, and is born from the spine?" Wasn't that extinct? It... It shouldn't be possible, but Benrey's Silence was deafening. He simply sped towards Gordon's direction. They Can make it, they can make it they can--

"HOLD UP!" A Cop said, popping out from the Cop Realm. "YOU CAN"T SPEED HERE!" 

"BENRY!!!!!!! YOU G **OTTA FLOO _R THAT FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" COOMER SCREAMED.**AND BENRY MADE THAT COP EAT SHIT!!! FUCK YOU, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAA GO BENREY!!!!!!!!!!

Their moment of victory was short, sadly. For when they Arived, they learned the hard way That They Were Far too late. Where eyes should been, they were replaced with a black, slimy void, and viciousness liquid, oozing to the ground. God doesn't allow Gordon the happiness of screaming, as he kept choking on every gush of blood from his m-- No, that can't all be blood, no human has that amount of blood, and from the chunks that flow out of his body... fuck, it just liquidated everything inside of Gordon. And his spine... oh god, his spine was pulsing-- rapidly pulsing and caving downward, and growing larger with each pulse upwards, pushing the limits of his skin, cracking in ways spines weren't meant to crack with every contortion that it made.

 ~~~~< Benrey made This Face, watching the Transformation, because there was nothing else he could do currently. No matter what sins a Man held in their life, no matter how much you truly hated them, No one deserved such a Painful end.

Finally, Gordon's back was stretched beyond it's capacity, and the freshly born parasite burst from his Back, Screaming in a gasp for air, as Gordon's body fell. Oh god... oh god what the fuck is that?! It's more horrific than what the tomes described. And Benrey just can't stop Staring at this, this thing that eyes were never meant to witness.

"BENREY!!!!!!!!" COOMER Screamed, HANDING BENREY A FLAMETHROWER. The words were all he needed, and he still fumbled with the heavy object in his hands, momentarily finding out how to hold it. The creature screams, and he hears the sound of Coomer being torn apart, in a manner that humans had no right to deal with. Were he not, perhaps the last scraps of sanity that remained within Benry would've been lost-- perhaps then it would be easier for him to then give his life to the beast. The floor shakes, No, no no no no it's coming for him, and Benry has no clue how to turn this thing on, sweaty hands don't help, every twist not helping, nothing helps, nothing helps. The Parasite screams once more it's closing in on him as--

 _FWOOM_.

A gush of red hot flame hits the beast, and it gurgles in pain, as it's life is extinguished, as quickly as it had been gifted it.

Soon, The room becomes nothing more than the sound of things burning.

Benrey walks over the corpse of the creature. Maybe he won the battle, but the steps of his footsteps give only the hollow ring of defeat.

His knees gave out, and Benrey scooped up some of the bloody remains, gently cradling it within his arms. It wasn't that it still resembled the human once called Gordon in any capacity, rather, Benrey simply decided that a particular limp, mangled piece of meat should be Gordon.

Gentle tears flowed from his eyes.

Why....

Why, Gordon?

**Author's Note:**

> Some parasites are OK.


End file.
